Welcome to the World of Galges
Welcome to the World of Galges (ギャルゲー の世界へようこそ, Gyarugē no sekai e yōkosois) is chapter five of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter five of volume one. Summary One day, as Yozora and Kodaka entered the club room, there is a 20 inch flat screen TV and a Play State 3 in the corner of the room and Sena was already there. Kodaka asked what is that as Sena in a mocking tone, said that these are products of modern day technology and they need electricity to run them and asked if Kodaka knows what is electricity. Kodaka got angry and said that he is not a caveman and that he wants to know what are they doing in the club-room. Sena said that it is to obviously, play games. Yozora then unhappily tells Sena not to bring things to her club-room and used Sena's own teapot to make coffee. Kodaka asked why should they play it since the incident with MonKari is still fresh in his mind. Sena said that she got a game that can assist the club activities and tells them to be grateful. Yozora then said that Sena is making the coffee taste bad. Sena then said to Kodaka (the "low-class useless thug") and Yozora ("bigoted weasel") to listen to her and took out a game called, "Tokimeite memoriideisu 7". Yozora read it out loud in a monotone voice as Kodaka tells her not to read out the "exclamation marks" too. Sena then said that she ran across it when she was at the game store and said that as compared to MonKri, it is more suitable for the club. Kodaka then asked why didn't she play an "Otomege" (Note: Galges are games for male players and Otomeges are games for the female players.). Sena then replied that she wants to make friends with girls, not boys. Sena then said that the game won't have much effect on her but to garbage like Yozora (weasel) and Kodaka, so it'll be good practice. Yozora then refuted Sena's insult and says that she's breaking the disc. Sena said that she hasn't played it yet as Yozora threw the game back at her and tell her to quickly play it. Sena then bitterly do what she was told. Kodaka asked if its alright to not read the manual as Sena said that it is not an action game so they will figure things out soon. When the game started, Sena instantly skipped the introduction movie and began to place her name. Yozora then tells Sena that she just put her name there without her consulting her as Sena replied that she is obviously the most eligible one amongst them. Yozora then said that she should be the one since she is the club president as Kodaka said that since it is a galge, wouldn't it be better if he were the one chosen. Both girls rejected this idea. Kodaka then reasoned that since Sena bought the game, she should have the right to do that as Yozora begrudgingly agreed and Sena praised Kodaka's answer. Sena then began to type her name but Yozora said that she changed her mind and decided to change it to "Semoponume". Sena was enraged and says that Semoponume is not her as Yozora coolly said that it is a name bestowed by God and said that it is a good name and tells Sena to change her name too since pronouncing her name is a bit mouthful. Sena then said that her name is only two syllables as Yozora said that whenever she said the name "Sena", she feel disgusted. Sena then said that this is the first time someone insulted her name as Yozora said that what's done is done so she should start and called her Semoponume. Sena then said that her name is Sena, and that the main character's name is Semoponume while Yozora smirked and said that since Sena has decided that the character's name is that, she should start. Sena bitterly started the game. Kodaka mentions again on how Semoponume has a really striking name a Yozora mocks on the character that his parents must have hated him. Sena then said tearfully that Yozora's the one who gave the name. As the game began, the protagonist's best friend was introduced as Kodaka was angry that he already has a best friend. Sena tells Kodaka to leave since he is creeping her out. The best friend, (who is named, Masaru Suzuki) offers help for the game as Yozora wondered if the main character blackmailed him to this. "Isn't that what friendship is all about? Friendship is you doing something and not asking for anything in return. Masaru is such a great person……can't the main character concentrate on fostering his friendship with Masaru?" Sena then ignored Kodaka and said that anything is fine and began the game. A girl then appeared in the game and introduced and the girl (Akari Fujibayashi) tells the main character that she is glad to be near him. Three options are then shown in the dialog : #'to meet you too! Akari-chan ' #'nice to meet you, Fujibayashi-san' #'a frivolous woman. Begone' Sena and Yozora then instantly decided to go with option 3. Kodaka asked why as both said that someone who became overly close must have be a "bitch in sheep's clothing" like most of the modern JK (note: JK is a slang for Joshi Kosei, meaning High-School girls) Kodaka then thinks that Yozora is a JK too. After the conversation, the main character returned home. Sena and Yozora still continued their insults to Fujibayashi as Kodaka silently apologizes for their behavior. Sena and Yozora then decided to let the main character focus on studies to raise his intelligence levels. Sometime later, the character was at the library and was going to pick up a book and a girl who wanted to take the same book withdrew her hand and apologized before an options board appeared. #'sorry" and let her have the book ' #'got this book first!" and take the book regardless' Unexpectedly, Yozora and Sena chose option one but their reason is that the character has not studied enough so he needs to be studying than slacking. Kodaka believes that those two will become overly education-focused type mothers. Semoponume let the girl have the book. The girl was a bit frightened, but at the same time, a cheerful smile appeared on her face. She quickly expressed her gratitude to him. It seemed that she has always wanted to read this book, but due to its popularity, she hasn't been able to borrow it. After some introductions, it was revealed that the girl is Yukiko Nagata. After some more exchanges, the scene goes back the main character's house and the options "Ask Yukiko Nagata out for a date is now available" and "Ask Masaru About What Yukiko Nagata Likes to Do and Where She Likes to Go." popped up. Sena wanted to befriend her and Yozora did not object. From asking Masaru,it seems that Yukiko Nagata is what she appears to be. Her hobby is reading, she likes to go to the library and places including aquarium, museum, and planetarium. In other words, she likes quiet places. "If Masaru knows so much about her, why doesn't he try to go for Nagata? He seems like a shallow person in the first place." "Masaru might appear shallow but he is a real man who sees friendship more important than chicks! I want a friend like him……" Yozora then looked at Kodaka before calling him "disgusting" and kept quiet.As per Masaru's suggestion, Semoponume invited Yukiko Nagata to the library together during the weekend. The date in the library went very smoothly. So did the one in the aquarium, and the one in the museum following that. The dates just kept on coming. Sena was thoroughly enjoying it. It appeared that Semoponume and Yukiko Nagata were getting along very well. Whenever Yukiko spoke, her face would have the reddish happiness blush. Yozora is more or less neutral to this. One day, when Semoponume invited Yukiko to a date, Yukiko ran off and Yozora and Sena both have an expression of bewilderment on their faces. Later, it was heard from Masaru that Semoponume being mean to Akari was spreading in the school. Kodaka then knows the reason and upon being questioned, he said that having a girl dislike you will create negative rumors. This creates a chain reaction and makes other girls have bad impressions of you as well. From time to time Fujibayashi would try to talk to the main character. And whenever that happened, Sena and Yozora would, just like the first time they met her, choose the coldest options like 'Go away' or 'There is nothing to talk about between us.' It doesn't take a genius to figure out that won't make them friends. Kodaka then said that it would change if he asks for forgiveness from Akari but Sena and Yozora's pride will not allow it and Sena believes that she have faith in Yukiko continued her game without apologizing to Fujibayashi. As the rumors become more ferocious, finally one day, Yukiko Nagata refused to answer Semoponume's phone calls. And then, unexpectedly, even Masaru said "Because I hang around with you, the girls hate me now…" and left him as well. A year's worth of time ended, and the screen changed to pitch black. From then on my life was grey. I stopped socializing with my friends, and no matter how hard I tried, my school and sports marks were bad. I immediately started to work after I graduated. With my feeble wages, I live my days drowned in booze. I never got a good friend, nor did I ever get married. ''' Alone, I lived to my bitter end. '''If I could restart my life, I'd wish to go through a fulfilling school life next time…… The game then ended. Sena while holding the controller, began to cry mumbling that she trusted Yukiko Yozora, as if enveloped by a dark resentful aura, slowly stood up. She shakily put on her shoes and walked out of the club room. She seems to be going somewhere. Meanwhile, Sena's disjointed sobbing echoed inside the room. Kodaka felt uncomfortable so he decided to leave as well. The next day, Sena gave Kodaka the game and tells him to play Fujibayashi's route and tells Kodaka on how Akari was so fantastic. Kodaka tells Sena that she insulted Akari the day before as she said that Akari's backstory was tragic and she was always cheerful and she works hard with what she has and she never ever hated this world- instead she would always smile to those around her and cheer for them. Kodaka then said that Akari was the complete opposite of Sena as the latter gave a fierce look that scared him. Sena then happily tells Kodaka to play the routes for all the girls as Kodaka realized that Sena went through and played the entire game overnight. Kodaka could even see the black eyes from Sena. When Kodaka returned home, as per Sena's request, Kodaka started playing 'Tokimemo' un-enthusiastically. During events such as cultural festival and graduation trips, whenever he had to choose who I would spend my time with, he would always choose Masaru. Without making contacts with any female students, he reached the graduation ceremony. At the end of it, Masaru appeared. In good humor, he smiled sourly and said "Although we lived through our tragic high school life without ever getting ourselves some girls, I am pretty glad to have you as my buddy. Well, I guess I will continue to trouble you after we graduate." This is a Bad End, but Kodaka feels very content. Trivia * Tokimeite Memorial Days is an allusion to the ''Tokimeki Memorial'' series. In that game, there's a background character who seems to be based on Ryoko Asakura, a heroine character named Akari Fujibayashi. * Yukiko Nagata (a character in the video game played) has been called Eiko.